Even in Death, The Heart Still Beats
by DearxJohn
Summary: Zane is a newborn vampire and doesn't know what to expect in his new life. Just like Bree didn't either. He will go through some struggles but will soon enough learn what he is meant to do and what he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Even in Death, The Heart Still Beats**

**Chapter 1**

The pain is unbearable; it stays in the pit of my throat until it is quenched. I'm in the dark stocking my prey, waiting for the right moment to attack. The sun is almost up and this is the first person I have seen all night…this has to be good or the sensation to kill will get greater and greater. I make my move after a few silent moments, I catch him by his collar and I am thrilled to finally have caught one. I see fear in his face, lucky enough I'm to thirsty to care. After a few more moments of silence I make my move because the pain gets worse and worse by the second, I bite into his neck and feel the warm sensation of the sweet blood running down my throat. I feel the pain go away, I don't stop feeding till I get every last drop out of his limp body. He is all dry and has nothing left to drink, I go to the park downtown and I dispose of the body very carefully making sure that I cover my tracks, nobody can know I was here. There are so many murders here in Seattle because of my kind, Riley tells us every time someone screws up that we must be more careful when we get rid of the bodies.

. . .

I am sick of listening to him but if I don't who knows what he will do to me. I am still feeling that burning sensation though in my throat because I usually get more than one body but it is too late because then sun is rising, it is rising fast. I make my way home when I see more of my coven in the horizon, they can't be going home because home is the other way. I follow them in curiosity to see where they are going. They finally came to a stop but I stay far behind, I don't know who these ones are. They turn around very fast, they see me. One of them is approaching me slowly, I am debating whether I should run or stay, curse my curiosity. I stay still in silence waiting for my punishment for following.

A girl is approaching me; she has dark hair, with red eyes. She must have had a good hunting.

"Hi", said the girl. She has the voice of an angel.

"Hello", I reply in an awkward tone.

"I'm Bree, over there is Diego" she says happily.

"I'm Zane." I say in a low voice.

"Well it is nice to meet you Zane." Said Bree

"Bree! We have to go, Riley will be waiting for us!" Said the guy, He must be Diego.

"Zane, I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you later." Said Bree is a whisper.

"Wait! Diego, Bree, What do you mean by Riley will be waiting for you?" I say in a puzzled way.

"We don't know ourselves, all he told us was to meet him at the docks" Said Bree and Diego simultaneously.

"Ok I say." In a disappointing way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Even in Death, The Heart Still Beats**

**Chapter 2**

I walked down the stairs into the basement as I would any other day but today was different, today was not like the other days…It was quiet in the basement for once, no fighting, nothing. Something strange is going on here I think in my head over and over, I just can't put my finger on it. The gang is just sitting there doing nothing; did Riley say something to them when I wasn't here? I don't know why I care because I shouldn't care at all; all these people in this cramped room are just big jerks. Well not everyone, I found that out tonight. I should just keep to myself and not bother with anyone in here. As I said that in my head I walked to the corner of the room and collapsed in my usual spot on the floor between the couch and the chair, this is where I felt most safe because I could have an easy get away if I needed to escape from these lunatics.

A couple of hours later I heard footsteps upstairs so I thought that Riley was home, as so Bree and Diego. Sure enough I was right. They all came down the stairs silently; Riley had a smirk on his face as usual. I felt uncomfortable as I saw Riley come into the basement, His presence irks me.

. . .

"Ok weenies, I have had enough if this!" Suddenly that smile was no more. "When are you guys going to toughen up your goddamn act! I am getting really tired of having to clean up after you guys. Tonight I had young Bree and Diego help me clean up YOUR mess! I am not happy with you guys!" Said Riley madder than before. "This is the last time I will clean up your mess, It isn't my job to baby-sit you. That is final!" Said Riley calming down a bit.

…

Finally, It is hunting time again.

"Bree, Diego, pick another for your hunting group tonight, you deserve a pick because of your help this morning." Said Riley in a rewarding way.

"We pick Zane." Said Bree before Diego could even decide who to pick.

"I guess he can Bree", Diego said

"Ok, Zane you are with Bree and Diego tonight." Riley said as if it were a honor, I guess they are the ones that Riley actually likes.

We all walked outside silently, I stayed silent because I didn't have anything to say. I didn't even know what I could say at this point. My throat was on fire!

"Hey, where are we going? My throat burns, I can't go on much longer!" I said in a panic.

"Don't worry Zane, calm down, Diego and I know this great place, you will to soon enough." Bree said with her hair blowing in the light breeze.

"Bree, you have a way with words, I'll give you that!" Diego said.

"Yes she does." I agreed.

"Thanks." Bree said awkwardly.

"We should get going now; there isn't much time before the sunrise." Diego said sternly.

"Ok, should I lead the way?" Bree asked.

"Sure, if you want." Diego shrugged.

It was not long until we got there, about 5 minutes at the most. The burning in my throat is throbbing with pain, I want blood…I need blood. I spot a body in the distance and I look at Bree & Diego to see if they spotted the mysterious person too, they didn't. When I glanced at them they were already feeding. I kept my eyes on the person as I ran towards her. She turned and saw me but I gripped her mouth so she couldn't scream. She is filled with fear; I can see it in her helpless eyes. I can't wait any longer; I got my fangs out and bit into her neck. Her blood is sweet, just like Diego said it would have been. Her blood is putting the fire in my throat out drop by drop. Soon enough she went dry and was all shriveled up. I got every single drop out of her I suppose.

"Hey Zane!" Diego called out.

"Yeah?" I asked silently.

"It's time" He said with a smirk.

"Time for what…" I said confusingly.

"To go home…Duhhhhh!" Bree giggled.

"Oh ok" I said awkwardly.

. . .

As we walked into the basement I could hear the idiots fighting, I could also hear Riley yelling loudly. I saw what was going on as I walked to my corner, I hate when they fight it is like WWIII in the making. I have gotten used to it though because they fight whenever they get a chance. Sometimes I wonder why I was brought here, why I of all people was chosen to be a blood sucking killer, I always wonder. Diego had told me a few things, like there is more to us than we know; we are more powerful than we think. He didn't tell me much but he has told me enough for now. I am getting well adapted to my new life but I am still not fond of it for sure. Diego said that our lives get easier as we get older, I wonder if that's true or if he is just saying it to calm me. I shouldn't think that though because I know I can trust him. Bree is also a person I can personally trust, I know we haven't know each other that long but still…she is very spectacular.


	3. Chapter 3

**Even in Death, The Heart Still Beats**

**Chapter 3**

As the sun rose above the clouds in the sky, I was stuck in the basement as usual. I am not happy one bit about staying in all day but it is a specified rule given to all of us by Riley. Truly I don't believe one word out of his mouth, all he is really is a big bag of lies. For some odd reason the only person I actually believe trusts him is Diego. Sometimes I take the time to actually figure out why Diego cares for Riley so much and has so much respect for him. I can't be sure but I think it has to do with how Diego is kind of like Riley's right hand man. Riley can be ok at times, but most he isn't, he is always yelling or scolding one of us. He treats us like idiots…well most of us are, but still.

. . .

Upon the next morning (around noon or so I would believe) all I could think about was that night…the night we went hunting and how fresh and pure that blood was, I had a craving for it again…my throat wasn't burning or anything at the moment but I still had the most painful craving for it that was eating away at the components of my cold carcass. Soon enough the feeling got so bad that I had to go to Diego and ask him for what was in plan for tonight's hunting, lately we have been going hunting a lot more than usual, I think even a little too much if were being scientific about it. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing I just mean that this isn't the Riley I know…the Riley I truly despise with all my cold heart. I know that I'm a vampire in all and that we don't have hearts politically but I mean why wouldn't I hate him. When I and Riley had first met all I could think about was what was going to go in my will and to who but he supposedly "spared" my life and changed me. With all this chatter going around though, all the realistic rumors and stories, I bet I can piece together that Riley didn't just spare my life, he changed me for a reason. A reason I was willing and brave enough to find out, I haven't put much thought into this yet I haven't brought it up with anyone, not even Bree or Diego. Usually I would be at their feet honoring them but today was different, I didn't care as much about what they thought of what I did or was going to do. I believe that Riley had made all of us as an order, I can't be sure but that is what my gut is telling me. I usually don't listen to anyone or anything but this is different.

I remember the days when everything…everything wasn't such a hassle, when I could just be free without being told what to do and who to be. Sadly, those days ended once I got changed into whatever you want to call me, the word vampire is just degrading, I mean I'm still a person…just kind of dead and what not. Wouldn't you want to be able to be out all day and have fun in the sun with your friends? I wish I could, but I can't because I "sparkle".


End file.
